Survivor Parties
Survivor Parties are based off the hit-reality show Survivor, in which 9-18 people face off in one full day of brutal competition to become the soul Survivor. Seasons 1 and 2 both featured 9 players. Season 3 had 14, and Season 4 had 18. Main Series Format Usually the players are split up into two tribes from the start (excluding Season 4 which had 3), and they play Immunity Challenges. If you win Immunity, you are safe from Tribal Council, if you lose, you are forced to Tribal Council, where one member from the tribe will be voted out. Season 1 The first season featured Alex P, Colton U, Eric N, Jay F, Joey U, Nadia S, Nick C, Ryan F, and Taylor P. 9 contestants in all, starting out with 2 tribes: Rehei and DaBears. Voting history Elimination Notes Alex: Nick and Jay became an alliance and immediately looked at voting out either Colton or Alex, after they lost the challenge it seemed they both were lousy players. Jay was able to swing Colton over to vote out Alex for not helping in the challenge. Colton: After another loss in a food eating challenge the tribe gained a new member, Joey. Nick and Jay set their eyes on pulling Joey into the alliance that would go to the final 3. Colton was voted out for being a weak player, and losing the challenge for the tribe. Nick: When the merge came new alliances formed. Jay and Nick were still together and the Rehei tribe, and Joey, saw them as a powerful alliance. With Jay winning immunity the alliance targeted Nick. Jay and Nick thought Nadia was a strong player and targeted her. Even though Taylor flipped sides to stir things up, Joey left the alliance and voted out Nick in a 4-3 vote. Eric: With Jay winning immunity again the new alliance had to cannibalize each other. Taylor and Nadia targeted Eric, while Jay and Eric targeted Taylor, leaving Joey and Ryan as the swing votes. After a tie vote, Taylor convinced Ryan and Joey to keep him, and Eric was voted out. Jay: Jay's immunity run had ended, and the easiest vote of the game was made, Jay was voted out 4-1. Ryan: It seemed as if Nadia's luck had run out, but she decided to switch things up by pulling Joey and Taylor to her side, and in a surprising tribal council Nadia pulled off the biggest blindside of the season. Taylor: With Joey winning the final immunity he thought that Nadia had pissed off more people then him, so he decided he had a better shot against Nadia. Joey: Joey's inconstancy and ability to flip often was not respected by the jury and he didn't get one vote. Nadia: Nadia was respected for her gameplay and proving the underdog could come out on top. Problems Chronological confusion The original Sims Big Brother 2 was canceled due to technical difficulties. SRN then moved on to Sims Big Brother 3. After the forth season, SRN decided to go back to finish Sims Big Brother 2. So heres the order: Season One - Season Three - Season Four - Season Two. Due to Sims Big Brother 1 and 3 being deleted, It will be recreated as if Season's 2, 4, and 5 never existed. Even though Season 2 is technically after Season 4, the rules are the same as Season 1 and Season 3. Technical Difficulties During Season one, SRN has discovered a huge problem that prevented them to film the episode. The problem became worse in the forth season. The problem was that the computer that they were uses has been experiencing Blue Screens, AKA Blue screens of Death (BSOD). The BSOD weren't that horrible during the process of Sims Big Brother 1, but it became so horrible during the original Sims Big Brother 2 that they could not even enter the lot of where Sims Big Brother 2 was being film without experiencing the BSOD. So it was canceled. They're no longer experiencing Blue screen problems. Also, due to technical problems, Season 1 and Season 3 were removed from youtube. Now, Season 1 and Season 3 will re-air in 2009. External Links *Survivor Parties on YouTube